


Most Magical Indeed

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight and Grace return to Liebemore and witness a magical transformation - twice, and get tricked by two mischievous fairies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Magical Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this story - Dusk, is from 2012 and the second part - Dawn, is just recent. I was - and still am, in the mood for some pure, child-like fantasy. This is also a two part series. The other story - which I just finished at about 3am this morning, will be posted in a day or two. It's the kind of pure, soppy romance - which I'm not ashamed to say, I adore.

Part One - Dusk

"Ready, Grace?" The Doctor smiled as Grace stepped out of the wardrobe. She was wearing a beautiful white eyelet blouse with 3/4 length gathered sleeves and a sky blue cotton full skirt covered in daisies, butterflies and dragonflies. She wore ecru lace espadrilles and also had on a straw hat decorated with a scarf that matched her skirt. She looked charming and coordinated with the Doctor's own ensemble perfectly. To fit into Liebemorian culture better, they had decided to dress more like Liebemorians. The Doctor was wearing his usual velvet, linen and silk, but this time, he wore a sky blue frock coat, sky blue linen trousers, a white linen wing-collared shirt, a sky blue waistcoat embroidered with the same pattern as Grace's skirt, a soft yellow cravat and white shoes and socks. They both looked wonderful.

"Completely!" Grace smiled back as the Doctor led them out the door to Liebemore, just before dusk on a summer's evening and on a beach, adjoining one of Liebemore's beautiful seas. It was warm and beautiful and SO romantic! They walked over to a nearby cafe and were shown to a table next to the beach. As the waiter passed them menus and wine lists, he remarked,

"How wonderful that you're just in time for our nightly spectacular! We have enjoyed it since time immemorial! We hope you enjoy it as well!" He left to get their wine. Grace and the Doctor looked at each other, highly curious. Strangely enough, there had been nothing in the TARDIS databanks about a nightly 'spectacular'. They were quite looking forward to it!

They were speculating on what the 'spectacular' might be, when they heard the other patrons utter a collective "AHH!". They looked up to see dozens of the most beautiful butterflies they'd ever seen fly past. Then - as if that wasn't amazing enough, every single butterfly gradually changed into a lovely fairy! Right before their eyes! The Doctor and Grace were speechless. The fairies hovered round, making several circuits as what Grace and the Doctor had assumed was a bird feeder, sunk into the ground and then rose back up - along with a specially designed table. The top of the table was decorated in rainbow circlets, starting with a large violet spot - formerly, the top of the feeder - in the centre and progressing outwards, finishing up with a red circlet round the edge of the table. The staff of the cafe then placed a hurricane lamp in the centre and set water-filled rose bowls at intervals on the blue circlet. Each circlet received a different item. A number of tiny mats were placed round the red circlet. In minutes, everything was ready for a proper fairy supper! The fairies flew off and were back in short order, carrying armfuls of exquisite flowers. Each fairy placed one flower into a rose bowl - as payment for their meal, and distributed the rest to the assembled diners.

********

"Why, thank you most kindly!" The Doctor smiled as he was presented with a flower. The fairy twittered a reply and laughed.

"How sweet! Thank you!" Grace smiled at her fairy, who gave the same response as the Doctor's fairy had. Both fairies flew off to their places at the Fairies' Table. A few minutes later, the waiter - who's name tag identified him as 'Syed Winsomespear', arrived with the Doctor's and Grace's wine selections.

"Incredible, isn't it?" He asked them.

"Incredible is an understatement!" Grace laughed. She looked at Syed. "Where did you get such tiny dishes and such? They're adorable! They look like doll house things."

"And so they are!" Syed smiled. "We have them specially made, according to the fairies' preferences!"

The Doctor spoke up. "Amazing! Quite simply, amazing! So unique, I should imagine you never tire of it! Eh, Syed?" The Doctor grinned. "Also, it's very impressive the way the bird feeder becomes the fairies' table. Quite clever!"

"Thank you! And, no, we never tired of seeing this, ever! And the 'bird feeder' - as you called it, is actually a feeder for the butterflies. After the fairies have their supper, they return to the forest to sleep. We then clear away the supper things, return the table to storage and bring back the butterfly feeder, freshly filled with our special nectar. You must return for the morning ritual as well! It is equally magnificent to watch the fairies turn back into butterflies at dawn!" Syed grinned.

"I believe we would enjoy that very much! Wouldn't we, Grace?"

"Yes, indeed!" Grace then asked Syed, "How do the butterflies pay for their breakfast? Or are the flowers enough for all their meals?"

"You'll have to come and see in the morning! It is most unique and has to be seen to be believed!"

"Sounds quite intriguing!" The Doctor replied. "We will most definitely be here! Won't we, Grace?"

"Absolutely! No way would I want to miss that! Sounds fascinating!"

"Then we shall see you both at dawn!" A little tinkling was heard and Syed excused himself. "Ah, your orders are ready! Back in a tick!" He left. Shortly thereafter, when all the diners' and the fairies' food had arrived, the Doctor and Grace - speculating on what the morning ritual might be like, enjoyed a delightful seaside evening with some incredible fairies.

to be continued...

MOST MAGICAL INDEED - Part Two

Eight/Grace

The Doctor and Grace find being early risers is quite a good thing to be...

DAWN

The Doctor stood over Grace's bed. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!", He grinned. Grace remained stubbornly asleep. He frowned slightly, leant over and kissed her. No response. "Right..." He murmured. He smiled as he got ready to employ his secret weapon. Frock coat off and sleeves rolled up, he pounced.

"AHHHH!" Grace was awake in seconds, looking at him as though he'd suddenly grown lilacs from his ears. She'd always insisted she WASN'T ticklish, but, as he'd done just now, he frequently proved her wrong. Maybe, he really WAS just good with his hands, she thought. Unfortunately, he always felt compelled to keep it up for a ridiculous amount of time, leaving her quite exhausted. "All right, already! All right! Stop!`Please! I'm awake!" She giggled. Grinning, he went in for one last brief attack. "DOCTOR!!"

"As you wish." He grinned. "I just came to say, I think it's time we made a start. After all, we don't want to miss the Morning Ritual, do we now?" They were still marvelling about the past evening when they'd had an incredible seaside supper that had involved seeing butterflies actually turn into fairies! They'd been informed that the reverse formed an equally magnificent morning ritual. Their waiter, Syed Winsomespear, had enthusiastically invited them both to see it. And now, the Doctor was in Grace's bedroom, waiting for her to get up.

Grace looked at her bedside clock. "Is THAT the time??" She groaned. "Doctor, it's still dark out! What time do we have to be there? I need more sleep. I feel like I'll nod off and miss half of it..." Grace was still groggy.

"I'm not really sure what time we should be there - Syed didn't say - but I'd say we should get ready and go now - just to be on the safe side, eh?" Naturally, the Doctor was ALREADY ready - especially, since he'd put his sky blue velvet frock coat back on. He was in the same clothes he'd worn the night before.

Grace groaned, but in actual fact, she was incredibly excited. "Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

"All right, but no more! I don't want to miss ANY of it!"

"Neither do I!" The Doctor kissed her and left to let her get ready. The day would be even warmer than the night, of course, so Grace chose something a little different. The TARDIS had found her a lovely sundress in the same print as the skirt she'd worn the night before. It had a smocked top and tiered skirt. She had decided to wear the same hat and shoes as before. And, as a final touch, she found a lovely sky blue cotton crocheted shawl in the TARDIS wardrobe to wear now. But, before Grace left her room, she gathered her auburn hair behind her ears and rolled it, anchoring the roll with giant spring clips inside it. A little light cologne and she was ready.

The Doctor smiled in approval. "Grace, you look charming!" She smiled. "Thank you! You look pretty wonderful yourself!" She really thought he should wear sky blue more often. It complimented his famous chestnut curls to perfection!

He smiled at her and bowed. "Thank you, my dear!" He then offered her his arm and they left the TARDIS.

********

They got to the beach-side cafe to find it was still closed. The Doctor put his face in his hands. He didn't want to see the look he knew Grace was giving him. Grace just gave out with an exasperated, "Huh! Typical!" She turned round and started to go back to the TARDIS. "I'm going back to bed - until it really IS time!"

The Doctor whirled round and caught her shoulders. "No, Grace, please! I'm sure it won't be long now. We can have a wonderful walk along the beach! And we can keep track of the cafe. Please?" He gave her his best high wattage smile. She cocked her head, gave him ANOTHER look and had started again to walk back, when she heard a soft sound. The Doctor had sniffed and was now giving her his best "puppy-dog" eyes. She rolled her own eyes, gave a short laugh and said, moving off towards the beach, "OHH! Come on, then!"

********

Their walk was actually quite pleasant and it warmed up quite quickly, allowing Grace to take off her shawl. She passed it to the Doctor and he put it carefully in one of his pockets. In fact, it was so pleasantly warm, the Doctor even took off his frock coat and, folding it over one arm, he also undid his cravat, leaving the ends dangling. He then undid a couple of shirt buttons and, finally, slung his coat over his shoulder. They continued their walk.

The view of the sea to their left was breathtaking. Though the sun had yet to peak over the horizon, they could still tell the sea was a beautiful clear aquamarine in colour and the fine sand of the beach was a lovely cream colour. And, although they had no wish to actually get in the water for a swim - at least, not at the moment, anyway - Grace and the Doctor just couldn't resist a little dance along the edge. Soon, Grace had her espadrilles off and the Doctor had taken off his socks and shoes and their footwear had then made its way into the Doctor's pan-dimentional pockets. The Doctor had also rolled up his sleeves and trouser legs and Grace had tucked up the hem of her dress into the legs of her knickers - just in case their frolicking got a bit enthusiastic. Thus prepared, they went dancing along the water's edge, kicking up the sand and water - and disturbing a few of the local sea creatures...

At one point, in the midst of their frolicking, there came the most extraordinary mooing sort of sound. It seemed to come from directly below them. They looked down to see two of the most unusual creatures they'd ever seen. Both were relatively small - not more than 30 centimetres long. One was shiny, heather-coloured and resembled the baby Axolotls of Earth. It was quietly staring at the Doctor and Grace as though it didn't know quite what to make of two such giant beings. It never made a sound, but suddenly about-faced and scurried away. The other creature was truly unique. It had scales like a lizard, walked sideways like a crab, had eight legs like an octopus - four of the legs sprouted from the sides of its head, and gills like a fish and two multi-faceted eyes like a spider. This was the one responsible for the mooing sound. The sound came from the creature's mouth and was accompanied by the frantic waving about of the legs attached to its head. After several seconds of this, it turned and scurried off after the first little creature! The Doctor and Grace broke out laughing.

The Doctor, still chuckling, exclaimed, "Such language!"

Grace stared at him, slightly suspiciously, "Don't tell me you understood all that?"

"Nononono!" He said, "I was just imagining what the translation might be. I must say, he seemed pretty upset! Maybe we disturbed his rest or something." He grinned.

"Or maybe something considerably more 'interesting'!" She grinned cheekily.

"Grace! Tsk! Tsk!" The Doctor shook his head. "Wonder what they were?"

"Well, we can always ask at the cafe - whenever they open up." She yawned. "I'm still a bit sleepy."

The Doctor pointed to a bench with its back to a tree and facing the sea. It had a seat and back made of wooden slats and arms and legs made of what looked like wrought iron - much like park benches on Earth. "We can sit here for a bit, if you like, then."

"Good idea." So they sat down, gazed out over the water and waited for the cafe to open. The Doctor had carefully folded his frock coat and laid it on the bench to his left. Then he took off his waistcoat as well - showing off his sunshine yellow braces, and folded the waistcoat inside the folds of his coat as it really was getting quite hot out. Grace sat to his right and laid her head against him. He put his arm round her shoulder. They talked about the differences between this visit to Liebemore and their very first visit on Valentine's Day several years earlier...

********

"It's so much more peaceful now, without the fear of the 'Love Police', isn't it?" Grace asked, referring to a conversation they'd had with Syed during supper the evening before. They'd remarked on the fact that they'd not seen any of the Love Police about and Syed had told them that the Love Police had been disbanded as things were getting quite carried away, what with people falling for such bizarre things as rubbish bins and post boxes, due to the fact the arrows quite literally caused people to fall for the first thing they saw!

"Yes, yes, it is." The Doctor murmured back. "Even though they were particularly active only on Valentine's Day, they still must have been a problem on any day! Quite a problem." He chuckled.

Grace laughed as well. "Seems I was quite right to fear for my bear, then!" They both laughed at that. Then Grace looked thoughtful and replied, "You know, I still have that bear. And the poor thing STILL doesn't have a name!"

"Well, we can't have that! Can we, now?" The Doctor grinned. "Let's think of one now, then. Better late than never, eh?"

"Of course! Let's see..."

"Cupid?"

"Doctor!"

"Well, then, how about Murgatroyd?"

"Eww! Definitely not!"

"Tickles?"

"Oh, perfect! I've got it!" Grace grinned wickedly at the Doctor. "I know just the name - Sir Tickley Nibbs!"

The joke was not lost on the Doctor. He laughed and said, "Grace, you're joking! Poor bear!"

Grace laughingly replied, "Nope! I've decided. Sir Tickley Nibbs, it is!"

"Oh, dear!" The Doctor was still laughing. "As I said, poor bear!"

They laughed a bit more, then Grace remembered Syed had also mentioned that Liebemore was considering doing away with money as a form of exchange and making and designing it as an art form, in the same vein as painting and sculpture, instead.

"I wonder what I'd be giving in exchange for my bear, then?"

"I'd say, your safest bet would be to stock up on chocolates. After all, this is Liebemore. Some of the things offered for exchange could be "interesting", to say the least!!"

"Oh, Doctor!" She shook her head, blushing. "But you do have a point! I like the Liebemorian people - but not THAT much!" She laughed.

"I'd have to agree with you there!" The Doctor laughed as well. After they'd calmed down, they spent a while just gazing out over the beautiful pre-dawn sea and watching dolphin-like creatures leaping out of the water, playing.

Grace sighed happily. "This is so peaceful, I could stay here forever. The water looks so pretty and clear."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" The Doctor echoed Grace's sigh. He was about to mention what looked like a windsurfer out on the water, when he heard a soft sound. He looked round to his left, back towards the cafe, and noticed a waitress bringing things out. He turned to Grace. "Ah, looks like they're opening up. We'll give them a bit, then go over, eh?"

Grace leant over the Doctor to see. "Good idea. Give them time to acclimate to the work day. I know I always hated having patients the moment I arrived at work. I saw them, of course, but it was always better if I had a few moments first."

The Doctor was about to reply, when they were interrupted by the waitress herself. "I spotted the pair of you sitting here when I came out. Are you waiting for the cafe to open?"

"Yes, we are." The Doctor and Grace answered simultaneously. "But we thought we'd give you a few moments before we came over." Grace added.

"Oh, that's all right!" smiled the young woman, whose name tag identified her as "Amatheia Autumn". "I'd love the company. We can talk whilst I get things ready. Please?"

They smiled back. The Doctor replied, "We'd be delighted!" So, after reclaiming their shoes and the Doctor's coat, waistcoat and socks, he and Grace headed over to the Amico Celeste Cafe with Amatheia...

********

There was a nice cool breeze coming from the sea, allowing the Doctor and Grace to put their things back on. Then, while she worked, they asked Amatheia a number of questions.

"We saw a couple of very unusual creatures earlier..." The Doctor began and described the two creatures he and Grace had encountered.

"Yes, I know which ones you mean. The shy one was a Heathershimmer and the other one was a Splatterfidget. They both live in the Coeurs de Joie sea. They're adorable and quite harmless. The mooing sound you heard was a greeting call. They are very friendly creatures. It probably mistook your laughter for a response!" Amatheia giggled.

The Doctor and Grace laughed along. Grace added. "That's a lovely name for the sea - Coeurs de Joie. 'Hearts of Joy'. Charming!"

The Doctor agreed. "Yes, lovely! Liebemore has a lot of beautiful place names - and people names. On our first visit, we were in MonAmi. Lovely city. We were there on Valentine's Day and nearly got arrested for not being affectionate enough!" The Doctor chuckled.

Amatheia laughed. "Yes, it was just as chaotic here in LiebeTal. I am so glad the Love Police were disbanded. It was all right most of the time as people fell for other people. But on occasion, people were falling for dishes and wheels and some even for creatures like you saw, earlier. It was quite bizarre! Much better now. People are still very affectionate, of course. But their affections are no longer so strangely misplaced."

"Thank Goodness for that!" Grace exclaimed. "I'd begun to worry about a teddy bear the Doctor had bought me." She stopped suddenly. "Good Heavens! We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Grace - Dr Grace Holloway."

The Doctor was equally surprised at being so unusually remiss. "So sorry! I'm Dr James Bowman. But, please, call me, Doctor. Pleased to meet you, Amatheia!" He smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor! And, you, Dr Holloway!"

Grace immediately spoke up. "Oh, please, just call me, Grace! And, you're Amatheia! Pleased to meet you as well! That's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

Amatheia smiled. "Thank you! It means, 'nourisher'. It's from the Nereids. Amatheia was in charge of looking after the young fishes. I guess, it's kind of prophetic, in a way. My being a waitress, that is. I look after people, feed them. You know."

"Very apt!" The Doctor grinned. Grace smiled. All the while, they'd been talking, other staff had arrived and the cafe was now ready for its unique Morning Ritual. The sun was just beginning to colour the horizon, when the fairies began to arrive...

********

The setting was beautiful. There were fresh flowers everywhere - on the serving carts, on the arbour entryways, on the white wicker tables - replacing the hurricane lamps of the previous evening, and on the chairs. There were garlands of fresh flowers hanging over the area like a canopy. The butterfly feeder had been restored and everyone - including the staff, was waiting in breathless anticipation.

And, sure enough, just as the merest hint of light peaked over the horizon, the fluttering cloud arrived. The fairies danced and pranced and laughed their twinkling laughs as they came from the sea towards the main seaside arbour and flew towards the excited guests. As the first fairy flew through the flower-bedecked archway, she gradually turned into an enchanting blue and green butterfly, the like of which neither Grace nor the Doctor had ever seen - not even in the Butterfly room in the TARDIS. The fairies that followed turned into butterflies no less impressive. The chorus of "AHHs" from the guests and staff continued in neverending waves for many moments. Just as the sun cleared the horizon, the final fairy had turned, but the "AHHs" continued still. And the gasps of delight were to continue for a long while to come, because as soon as the butterflies had finished their breakfast of nectar, they started their "Dance of Gratitude".

The butterflies - accompanied by music reminiscent of Dance of the Wild Fairies from Earth, flew in magical formation round the perimeter of the tables several times, then all flew high up towards the top of the flower canopy, danced round, then each butterfly flew down and off towards a guest. Surprise and delight occurred when each butterfly, through a complicated dance of artistic movements left a rainbow coloured fairy dust portrait of his or her guest, twinkling in the air above the table. The Doctor and Grace were in awe, along with every other person at the Amico Celests cafe - including the staff. Syed had been quite right when he said they never tired of the rituals. The Doctor and Grace were in no doubt, it would be impossible to ever be tired of the magic they had just seen. The air immediately burst into a highly enthusiastic round of applause from the delighted guests. The butterflies danced round a bit more, then fluttered over to a table near the cafe entrance, where they joined together to lift a basket of souvenirs and carried it to each table. Each guest was invited to reach in and take a bottle of pixie dust and a badge. The badges had a button that, when pressed, magically emitted a hologram of that guest's fairy dust portrait. Everyone was speechless and amazed. They could only smile in gratitude. The butterflies, after returning the basket, flew off to flutter in nearby trees...

********

The guests chattered excitedly whilst the staff took off to get the guests' breakfasts. No one could believe the amazing display they had just seen. Badges were shown off and placed on tables for every guest to admire. The Doctor and Grace were talking with a young couple at the next table. The young woman introduced herself as "Meadow Willowfly" and the young man introduced himself as "Oak Pepperwood". They proved to be a delightful couple, though they didn't seem particularly surprised when the Doctor described his and Grace's home in the TARDIS. When asked why, Meadow and Oak merely replied that they had travelled a lot and had seen many different homes. They had agreed, though, that the Doctor's TARDIS seemed like the most fascinating and would certainly be a wonderful place to live. The Doctor and Grace heartily agreed.

The four were having a most intriguing discussion on the fact that the eyes and clothes of the Liebemorian people always matched and that Meadow and Oak had chosen to match their clothing to each other's eyes, when their breakfasts arrived.

Breakfast consisted of giant cupcakes in assorted breakfast type flavours - oatmeal, pancake, waffle and french toast, accompanied by cinnamon toast, tea and exotic fresh fruits - native to Liebemore. It was a scrumptious meal and, as an added treat, the Doctor's and Grace's waiter from the evening before came over to say "hello".

"Hello!" Syed smiled at the Doctor and Grace. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hello, Syed! Yes, so are we! It was just as magnificent as you said it would be - if not more so!" Grace exclaimed happily.

"How are you, Syed?" The Doctor smiled. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable! Quite enjoyable!" The Doctor continued, echoing Grace's sentiments. "If only the butterflies in the TARDIS could do something like that!" He paused and looked at Syed quizzically. "Aren't you here a bit early? Surely, you must have been quite late clearing up last night?"

"I'm fine, Doctor. And it's no trouble. I always make it here for the morning ritual as well. Couldn't bear to miss it!" Syed smiled. "I live not far from here and I'll take a nap a bit later. As I said last night, I never tire of either ritual - ever!"

"We can certainly understand that, can't we, Grace?"

"Oh, yes. Both rituals were amazing and the food was heavenly." Grace smiled. "And the service was excellent! Both you and Amatheia were so attentive. Thank you!"

"Thank you!" Syed looked over to Amatheia, who was just coming over to ask if Grace or the Doctor wanted anything else. "Hello, Ammie!"

"Hello, Syed! I take it, you told them you practically live here." Amatheia teased. "We all make sure we're here for both rituals, we'd never miss them. But the rest of us do go home when we're not working. We just come early and stay a bit late. But Syed, he's NEVER away for more than an hour or two! Seriously, we're thinking of putting a bed in the back! He loves it all so much!"

Syed blushed and everyone laughed. Then Grace asked. "By the way, Syed, we were telling Amatheia what a lovely name she has and what a lovely meaning her name has. What does your name mean?"

Syed laughed. "It's an Arabic name from Earth as well. It means, "Fortunate, blissful, lucky". I guess you could say I'm very well named, too. I love being on Liebemore and working here. The people are wonderful and, what with all the other inhabitants, it's an amazing place."

The Doctor agreed. "I agree. We discovered this planet several years ago and it's fast becoming a favourite. Right, Grace?"

"Right, Doctor! Especially, since we no longer have to worry about the "Love Police"!" Everyone laughed at that. Even Meadow and Oak at the next table, who happened to overhear, joined in. Then Grace remarked on how refreshing and attractive the uniforms the staff wore were.

The staff at the Amico Celeste Cafe wore cotton uniforms reminiscent of the clothing usually worn by the Liebmorian people and continued the custom of matching the eye colour. Female staff wore simple dresses with full skirts, and were sleeveless with a scoop neckline. Their dresses also had elastic waists with self sashes, patch pockets and were topped with white aprons. Their cotton Chinese Mary Jane shoes also matched the uniform colour. Male staff wore "Indian style" tunic shirts with a collarless neckline, placket front, three quarter bell sleeves, and white trousers and white deck shoes. They wore white chef style aprons. The women's dresses and men's shirts were in a trellis print with white lines on top of the various solid colours of each person's uniform. The effect was quite summery and quite charming. It almost made both the Doctor and Grace want to take jobs at the cafe! Almost, but not quite.

"Thank you!" Amatheia smiled. "They're very comfortable and a pleasure to work in. I've read in history books about Old Earth and that the staff at cafes and restaurants back then usually wore all black!!" Both Amatheia and Syed visibly shuddered. "It sounds dreadful and so depressing! I would not like that at all! I much prefer the more cheerful uniforms we have here! I feel certain the customers would agree with me!" She laughed.

"Sad to say, it was still like that the last time we were on Earth, wasn't it, Doctor?" Grace glanced at the Doctor. "I know I definitely prefer the ones here on Liebemore!" She smiled.

The Doctor replied. "Yes, the staff in restaurants and cafes on Earth still nearly always wear black and, I agree, it is somewhat depressing. One of the many reasons we've come to love it here on Liebemore! Right, Grace?"

"Right, Doctor!" Grace laughed. They talked a bit more with Amatheia and Syed. But soon Amatheia had to get back to work, so everyone said their goodbyes and thank yous and Grace and the Doctor headed for another walk along the beach. Syed went off to talk to the butterflies in the trees.

********

Grace and the Doctor talked as they walked along the beach. They chatted about how lovely the Cours de Joie sea was in sunlight and how lovely the people always were on Liebemore.

"It really does seem to be a genuinely happy planet, doesn't it, Doctor?" Grace remarked.

"It does, yes!" The Doctor smiled. "Which makes it quite refreshing and considerably unique. Planets like Liebemore are, unfortunately, far too rare. There are plenty of planets that have their "ups and downs" and, sadly, I've come across far too many planets that seem to redefine "unrelieved horror", but Liebemore is the only "all positive" planet I've encountered so far. I should like to think there are more out there! It would be very unpleasant, to say the least, if there were indeed only one place like Liebemore!"

Grace shuddered. "That would be terrible, just terrible! Makes Liebemore all the more precious!" She smiled.

"And all the more reason to visit often!"

"And, possibly, even MOVE here! Someday." Grace was about to say something else, when they heard a voice behind them say,

"That would be a fabulous idea! Wouldn't it, Oak?" Meadow and Oak had also come to enjoy a walk along the beach. Oak nodded his agreement, then said,

"Hello! We spotted the pair of you just as we rounded that one bench. Do you mind if we join you?"

The Doctor smiled. "Not at all!" So the four of them had a fine walk along the beach. They discussed both rituals and how pleasant Liebemore and her people were. Then Grace suggested wading along the water's edge. She and the Doctor were quite surprised when both of their new friends politely declined, saying they weren't fond of getting wet! But Meadow and Oak agreed that shouldn't stop Grace and the Doctor. So Meadow and Oak sat well back on the beach while the Doctor and Grace repeated their frolic from just before sunrise.

There was another repeat from before sunrise as well, when another appearance from a Heathershimmer and a Splatterfidget occurred. This time, BOTH creatures set up a fuss, then moved back into the water and returned a moment later. Both little creatures each deposited an incredibly beautiful little shell at the Doctor's and Grace's feet. The shells were rainbow coloured and resembled the corkscrew pasta from Earth - two or three times larger, though. When Grace picked one up and put it to her ear, she heard the mooing sound from the Splatterfidget. She smiled and held the shell to the Doctor's ear.

"How extraordinary!" He looked at the creatures, "Thank you, most kindly!" Grace expressed her thanks as well. The creatures went back into the water and shortly came back with two more similar shells. The Splatterfidget's "head legs" waved about in Meadow and Oak's direction. The Doctor nodded over to the pair on the sand. Then there were more Ahhs and thank yous from Oak and Meadow. Afterwards, the two little creatures danced about a bit, then turned and scurried off, back into the water. The foursome laughed and spent a few more minutes listening to their shells...

The foursome had spent several more minutes talking and walking, Meadow and Oak keeping clear of the water, when Grace started yawning and couldn't seem to stop. Her lack of sleep had finally caught up with her. She apologised.

The Doctor smiled. "I would say, it's about time we got you back to the TARDIS for a nice long nap! Isn't it, Grace?"

"Yes, I suppose so. But I hate to leave, it's so nice being here." She sighed, then yawned again. "Sorry. But, I must admit, if I don't get back, I'll probably crash out right here on the sand!" Grace laughed, as did the other three.

Oak replied. "We should probably get back to our place as well. We have a few things that need doing and we should probably get them done."

Meadow responded. "Dreadfully dull after such a lovely morning, but if we must, we must."

Grace and the Doctor said their goodbyes and pleased-to-meet-yous and Meadow and Oak replied in kind. Then each pair started to leave - only to find they were going in the same direction!

"How very interesting! So you both live this way as well?" asked Meadow.

"Yes, the TARDIS is not far away. Would you care to walk with us - as far as you can, that is?" invited the Doctor.

"That would be a pleasure!" Oak smiled. Then all four continued their walk together, punctuated by Grace's ever increasing yawns. Then when they all reached the TARDIS, the most extraordinary thing happened...

********

The Doctor had just opened the door and was about say goodbye, when Oak and Meadow walked straight into the TARDIS - without so much as a by-your-leave!

Grace and the Doctor looked at each other in pure astonishment! The Doctor exclaimed, "What in the world?" Grace just looked totally baffled. They went in after their unusually forward guests, only to find a trail of what looked like fairy dust and Meadow and Oak just disappearing through the inner door! Grace and the Doctor dashed after them, completely flummoxed.

They caught up with the unusual pair by the door to the Fairy Meadow, just in time to lose their power of speech. For as Meadow and Oak went through the door, they changed and revealed themselves to be, in actual fact - Daylanda and Chrinandor! Two of the most mischievous fairies in the Fairy Meadow! The two errant fairies looked back at the Doctor and Grace and laughed their heartiest twinkly fairy laughs! After a moment of pure disbelief, the Doctor and Grace joined in.

Grace was totally freaked out. "How?"

The Doctor laughed and said, "Remind me to teach you about the fairy art of Glamour sometime, Grace. And to give you a bit of history about the fairies in the Fairy Meadow! You might find that useful in future!"

Grace laughed. "Now I REALLY need a nap!" As it happened, they both ended up taking a nice long nap...

To be continued...


End file.
